happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Happy Tree Friends TV Series Episodes!
(This time, i will do a list for my favorite episodes from The TV Series since i have done a list with my favorite episodes in all versions, TV Series, Shorts and One Irregular Episode! This time, it will be only TV Series and since ya have seen it already, ya already know how many episodes i will list and i maybe do not explain as much since i did in that blog tho, but since the rest of TV Series Episodes seems to be on Honorable Mentions they are having explained here, and i do more Honorable Mentions which never explains and i will do my FIRST DIS-Honorable Mention ever! Since ya should know i only hate ONE SINGLE episode from TV Series if ya saw the list for my Least Favorite Episodes and no i will not do a least favorite list for TV Series, Shorts or Irregular Episodes since there is only ten from all kinds of episodes that i dislike if ya know me that much... Ah well, time to do this, sorry that not so much of these will be a big surprise but i try to do this again so...) Btw, i will of course this time explain ALL of these i added in Honorable Mentions before since this list will include all in top ten and we see the other episodes however yes these new ones so let's get started shall we: 10: Concrete Solution (Nutty is actually not so hated by the fans in this one as much as he was in "Chew Said a Mouthful" but Nutty was kind off a thief for stealing a sugar bag but we did not see when the characters take their orders since it maybe looks too boring and much like real life, or the characters do not have to pay but of course they should but what if the sugar was free to take due to Nutty already obviously pay his pancakes then he could get it for free eh? Well, The Mole, Lumpy and Handy is being that trio you guys know yeah? Well, Sniffles did not react for The Mole's dead body but he did try to help Nutty and Nutty flies like a cannon ball at Lumpy, no now i could say cannon squirrel or ah well, Lumpy screamed like Homer Simpson imo XD It was a little creepy when we see his eye looking at the sharp weapon and i expect it to hurt his eye since that would look too much for me even if this is HTF we talk about but yeah, Nutty looked cute than ever when he licked the bridge for some reason idk why, Lifty and Shifty was at first trying to help Lumpy but they stole his wallet and is like the only episode they survive which is odd and not usual meanwhile they get away for stealing. Speaking of karma...) 9: Sea What I Found (Yup, that is right, the episode who WAS after Concrete Solution and is where we see Lifty and Shifty again, So they get what they deserve for Concrete Solution AND this episode, they was like at their worst in this one but let's review... Russell lives in a boat in a tree confirmed, and i <3 Russell which you maybe know about me, Not sure if that parrot is a real one or an alarm clock only. IF it is his real then he have a parrot and piranha (Piranha is a fish) But yeah pirates do have parrots so idk XD and what the heck do he needs other shoes for now when he only need peg legs? And Lumpy clearly asked "Hey! Ready to go?" Which is something they decided like the yesterday of that day i believe, and is also a badge you get which everybody knows lol, also this shows that Pop and Disco Bear is not the same character if ya thought so, and for some reason i always thought Lifty and Shifty laughed because of what happened to Cub, tho they or mostly Lifty laughs at Sniffles for losing his arms in "As You Wish" But here they keep their laughs many times, and making a happy binoculars sad XD Idk why Russell needs the diving suit tho uh Russell is a sea otter and otters uh sea ones can stay in water for long or maybe not that long since he is a mammal after long... All like everybody else, it being funny how Russell was like "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" In slow motion tho lol, and i really think Lifty and Shifty was at their worst like i said, ugh poor Russell, Russell use other sea creatures to make... Useless boat and they attack him and then he becomes a floating ball and dies and Lumpy gets sliced and drowns, now dolphins play with Russell's body, and Lumpy drowns should mean he dead when drowns but sigh, Lifty and Shifty getting away for BOTH Lumpy's wallet and defeating him again along with Russell? Well, they get their punishment even if they get all the gold, Shifty even betray Lifty like he have often did before, and Shifty melted with gold which may be horrible but not so blood-like btw. I seriously enjoyed that defeat and Lifty trying to save Shifty even if betrayed and then he drowns as well so they drowns like Lumpy and learns their lesson for stealing from Lumpy twice and this time Russell as well, gee i mostly said the whole plot lol, and we see them at the map which is funny how they got in idk!) 8: Easy For You to Sleigh (Again, episode after another one!) (Lol, episode which came after Sea What i Found! And Lifty and Shifty again being TWO grinches, stealing christmas and all stuff, and when first seeing this episode i either thinked Pop and Cub was tired of the story and for sure did sleep, and the other choice is died because of the smoke... It was the smoke and it was not blood in this death tho. Is funny how they see Mime and gets confused and he do not notice them at all however strange, so strange ah well, so they take his "Safe" and continue to steal stuff, so they are in FLIPPY'S house which is the worst idea like ever, and nothing wakes him up, not even the TV, and well Flippy MAY sleep since he is a bear and it is winter in Christmas after all but if he can why not Pop and Cub? Oh and Disco Bear was not seen in this one so we can guess Flippy sleep because it is winter and Pop and Cub decided to sleep after all idk? But they steal all stuff Flippy owns and tie him up and just ONE tiny part of his cookie made him awake from his hibernation i think? and remember when he was in trouble back in war and this is like the only time Fliqpy is a hero, lol Fliqpy was also the hero in "Operation: Tiger Bomb" i guess so only two times then? Anyway, he only chase the raccoons so since they steal and wanna kill raccoons for this, the part where Shifty was so greedy he wanna keep his sand XD epic fail for him, and it would be funny to add "Tom Scream" when he did that but... Fliqpy blow dust to Shifty's eyes looks kinda painful to me, and use his body to trick Lifty and make Lifty a present, ah well at least Fliqpy did not kill anybody else which seems good. And in ending is revealed Mime's safe was stolen after all so i guess his imagination do create stuff after all eh?) 7: Who's to Flame? (Well, yeah after Wishy Washy which was after Easy For You to Sleigh but nothing wrong with Wishy Washy since i just wanted to add this first however... This is Mime's only starring role in TV Series except Mime to Five and Mime did not have that much of a Starring role in this one for me but ah well, Some people find this one and Class Act to be the most brutal and darkest episodes tho because of fire? Idk, this is Happy Tree Friends after all right? Ok back to episode: Mime try to call Lumpy that Giggles and Petunia is burning but he do not talk so Lumpy did not listen. Mime is trying to be heroic and we should see the characters as firemen again and Lumpy is also going to try to help even if he is the chief i guess? Handy was kinda important in this episode btw since he did save the day after all or ah well almost but he did it cool since he did care for everybody else even if he usually so doesn't care for everybody else he usually laughs at them or don't care but he tried his best but died. And Nutty did not eat Handy's body or ignore it since he was happy that Handy helped them before and scared when Handy died and this is the opposite to Chew Said a Mouthful where Toothy dies and Nuty do not care since Toothy is also a beaver but i guess Nutty did not notice. And The Mole killed everybody and himself and Mime and the cat was ok so lol idk where Mime have been this time...) 6: Party Animal (Well, this is kinda a FlippyXFlaky episode but... Could be NuttyXFlaky as well, Flaky was looking angry at Nutty but it was just telling him no since it is for the cake, and idk why Flaky eats a peanut IF she is allergic to it, and Nutty push her? Ugh, push her and eat the candy, really? Nutty do care for Flaky i guess but IF Flaky was near to die since she was just allergic i guess Nutty WOULD try to save Flaky then, even if Fliqpy try to kill her uh-huh, yeah idk when he try that but... I wish Nutty was a hero in future episodes. Lumpy was actually good at helping Flaky and made sure she do not get sick again to slap the peanuts from Mime's hands. Poor Mime tho but he is welcome to plan the party as well. Nutty becomes nuts btw because he is gonna make everybody sick or dead if they drink that since it cover the drink. Flippy was going to turn into Fliqpy at first but he did shake it off, Nutty became like the tasmanian devil and spin around, then Fliqpy came sadly and kill everybody. Even if eh he did not kill Flaky i doubt it was for love since she was not able to protect herself or run away and she and The Mole died by each other and Fliqpy was Flippy again but it is forbidden to kill people who can not defend themselves if is soldier i guess along with disabled and infants. Then he also eats peanuts even if allergic he forgot or something and then he kinda gets his punishment but he did not react for everybody's dead bodies before so...) 5: The Wrong Side of the Tracks (FIRST episode ever... For TV Series at least lol, Sniffles did not seem to be focusing much even if he have a Starring role in this one but Lumpy does lol, Handy did neither care for Nutty or Cuddles in this one and seems to laugh at them unless he think Nutty was a plushie like those Lumpy dolls. Even if Lifty and Shifty appear in this one, they seem to laugh like they wanna do something bad as usual but no, not at all. Something unusual they do lol. Even if they was a little nice in this episode and thankful to Lumpy for saving them but failed anyway i guess they count as the villains of this episode. Well villains do not always appear and i could make a blog which is a list for episodes about who is the villain for each episodes ya know even if a character is nice in it but defeated for example. Ah well, Everybody died and Handy laugh at Cuddles for being without arms as well but he did get his punishment kind off duh guess he did but he is not the villain of this episode. At least Lumpy tried to be a hero tho...) 4: Chew Said a Mouthful (Ok, i have to admit that Nutty WAS kinda doing bad stuff in this episode but duh, and dat he is like the villain of this episode but this episode is a Nutty episode dude, eh would a Nutty episode be if he was not into candy? And his defeat was not really nice to think is his amazing punishment... His morning routine was funny to see and he did not even sleep in his bed lol, and i thought it was a crystal ball first at start and it taste like candy lol but no is a jawbreaker and he broke his jaw like the sweet is called. He still try to eat it anyway is a dumb idea and lol still when he bite his tongue when first time watching the episode i was finding it not so comfortable. Finding out Toothy was having it as his new eye then he steals Toothy and shakes his butt to Lumpy lol. Also btw how did Mime order a hot dog when The Mole can't hear Mime talk or see what he order? Even for all deaths Nutty caused and did not see Toothy's body parts he could be shocked for that like what he did react like when Handy died like i mentioned earlier since i still find Nutty's death a little too much to call him a villain even if it was his role in this episode i will love Nutty for anyway...) 3: Blast From the Past (The eh... Episode before Chew Said a Mouthful right? Well yup it is, Sniffles was a little weird for going back in time when he could take another glass of milk ya know. It is cute how Cuddles and Giggles comforts Toothy after getting hurt, and Sniffles always try to make sure they do not get hurt again or killed. He even travel back in time and finally eats an ant without any bad stuff happen to him after. Also this takes place before Spin Fun Knowin' Ya since it is similiar scene for sure from original to remake yeah we saw the classic first episode in new version cool and the story started again with Sniffles.) 2: Double Whammy and Autopsy Turvy (Yes, Double Whammy and Autopsy Turvy counts as both episodes imo at least, Flippy getting tired of himself turning into Fliqpy and killing everybody else he needs help from Dr. Lumpy. That Dr. Lumpy looks familiar... DAT Familiar indeed... Ah well *Shrugs* :P Anyway, when Flippy dreams of penguins and tea parties :P Cute, then Flippy wakes up and finally meets Fliqpy, his evil self who seems like to be the last time Flippy face him and to get rid off him once and for all, lol all that Part 2 was a prank and we sadly never seen Toothy in a REAL TV Series episode btw, anyway it counts as same episode since is a two part thing ya know right? Well, the fight was cool and we saw an army of Flippys and Fliqpys and then Flippy was ok finally even if he still have that disorder sadly in other episodes after this one... So it was all Flippy's imagination so he somewhat fight himself to be a normal person i guess and no it can't be Lumpy's faulth that Flippy died since eh ya know can't ya eh since it was a Generic Tree Friend for sure and also idk how the doctor laid an egg in ending...) Honorable Mentions: 11: Mime to Five 12: As You Wish 13: Take a Hike 14: Dunce Upon a Time 15: Home Is Where the Hurt Is 16: A Change of Heart 17: Snow Place to Go 18: Gems the Breaks And Dishonorable Mention: (My only one of course is obvious one:) 19: (Yes 19 in this list is the only bad one) Tongue in Cheek And number one is:... (If ya saw the old one then ya know!) SEE WHAT DEVELOPS! (Yeah and i explained pretty much why, we finally see Splendid as a normal person and he have to work with The Mole which of course means trouble, and this episode was like first time i saw many of the characters but it isn't first episode i saw so i know some of them before that i saw this, and this episode have Flaky working with Nutty and Disco Bear and these two are perfect boys who Flaky would like to have in my opinion, yeah i prefer Flaky shipping with them rather than Flippy but keep in mind i do of course like Flippy but since he sometimes go wild it is not the best choice. The Mole took a pic of Splendid without notice and Splendid could not stop him even if he killed The Mole in Gems the Breaks is this a logic or what lol? Even The Mole by mistake saved Splendid that Lumpy almost knew the real Splendid but Lumpy and nobody else will never know so credit to The Mole!) I know this is not a big surprise like why? Because i did a similiar blog which included all kinds of episodes before but now you see why i also like the rest but i included my first Dishonorable Mention in a list ever lol and yes i already explained about The Dishonorable Mention in my least favorite episodes blog. Thanks for Watching btw and the day before i mean after this day i do a blog for my favorite short episodes i think so make sure to watch both these blogs ok? See ya tomorrow for this day at least! Category:Blog posts